


Malfoy vulgaris

by Jell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Lucius Malfoy, Dragons, Drama, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Top Charlie Weasley, Topping from the Bottom
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 10:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21456445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell
Summary: Малфои приобретают драконий заповедник, и Чарли даже представить не может, чем это для него закончится
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Charlie Weasley, Lucius Malfoy/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Malfoy vulgaris

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Люце-календаря на сообществе Люцемании на dairy.ru

Морриган, старая самка румынского длиннорога, медленно взмахивая огромными перепончатыми крыльями, казалось, падала с неба. Ее длинные рога отливали на ярком солнце золотом, пасть с длинными зубами была распахнута, горло слегка раздулось и налилось опасным жаром. 

— Протего! — выкрикнул Чарли за миг до того как Морриган окатила их с гостем потоком огня. Натолкнувшись на щитовые чары, пламя, стекло вниз и подожгло пожухлую траву.

— Коньюктивитус! Конфундус максима! Инкарцеро! — заклинания привычно слетали с палочки и впивались в толстую шкуру.

Морриган замотала головой, прижала крылья к бокам и камнем рухнула вниз. Почти у самой земли ее успели подхватить чарами помощники. Чарли перевел дух и покосился на замершего рядом Люциуса Малфоя. Тот казался совершенно спокойным, и только капля пота на виске выдавала страх. Ничего странного. Все боятся драконов. 

— Вот как-то так… — пробормотал Чарли, чтобы разорвать затянувшееся молчание.

Морриган лежала в нескольких шагах впереди, ее глаза были закрыты, бока тяжело вздымались. Надо будет выдать бедняжке на ужин крупного быка, чтобы успокоить нервы. 

— Благодарю за демонстрацию, мистер Уизли. Вы действительно прекрасно управляетесь с драконами.

Чарли едва не вздрогнул. Ему почудилось, или в словах Малфоя прозвучал вполне определенный намек? Неужели как-то узнал? Чарли решил не задумываться о возможных проблемах заранее. 

— Я работаю здесь уже более десяти лет. Наловчился.

— Понимаю… — протянул Малфой. — Тогда для вас не станет сюрпризом повышение.

Чарли неверяще взглянул на него.

— Из меня плохой управляющий, мистер Малфой. Богдэн отлично справляется…

— И ни слова не говорит по-английски. Меня это не устраивает. 

— Это его единственный недостаток!

Пусть старый друг и начальник Богдэн поговаривал, что устал, а самому Чарли порой хотелось возглавить заповедник, но решиться на такое предложение сразу он не мог. Особенно если оно поступило от Малфоя. Наверняка за этим что-то кроется.

Малфой скрестил руки на груди.

— Мистер Уизли, я достаточно компетентен, чтобы знать, кто на какую должность подходит. Отчеты моего сына были достаточно прозрачными. Вы не только отлично разбираетесь в драконах, но также ориентируетесь на рынке и обладаете полезными знакомствами. Каким бы прекрасным ни был ваш Богдэн, вести с ним дела мне неудобно. Советую очень хорошо подумать над моим предложением и особенно — над тем, какие перспективы открывает новая должность.

Малфой задержал на Чарли внимательный взгляд и медленно пошел к домику управляющего. Чарли смотрел на его узкую прямую спину и думал, что сейчас ему как никогда нужен Драко. Уж он смог бы объяснить, что на самом деле задумал его отец. Но Драко отбыл по семейным делам, и Чарли приходилось сражаться с Люциусом Малфоем в одиночку.

* * *  
Малфои купили драконий заповедник почти сразу после победы. Они тогда много чего приобрели по всему свету. Билл говорил, что в ожидании суда Малфои «выводили активы». Чарли так и не понял, чего именно боялся старший Малфой. Не мог же он всерьез думать, что новые власти отберут у его семьи все деньги! Это даже далекий от законов и политики Чарли понимал. Такое отношение к собственности вызвало бы бурю среди старых семей, а они даже после войны все еще имели значительное влияние.

И действительно, насколько Чарли мог судить по газетным статьям, ничего с Малфоями не случилось. Прошли суды, Малфои остались на свободе и при деньгах, повода для беспокойства у них не было. Чарли ждал, что они начнут избавляться от накупленной впопыхах недвижимости, но этого все не происходило и не происходило. Даже драконий заповедник, который в последние годы нес одни убытки, никто не трогал. Из Британии ежемесячно пересылались крупные суммы, а обратно отправлялись краткие отчеты, и больше Малфои себя никак не проявляли. Ни указаний, ни инструкций, — ничего. 

Только где-то через год в заповеднике неожиданно появился Драко. Чарли его едва узнал. В Большом зале после победы, и позже — в газетах — Драко выглядел бледным, запуганным и совершенно несчастным ребенком. А в заповеднике появился деловой, собранный и наглый молодой прохвост, который с порога заявил, что приехал разобраться с творящимся в заповеднике бардаком.

Такие замашки симпатии к Малфою не прибавили. Однако неприязнь пришлось оставить при себе. Так как управляющий заповедникам Богдэн не говорил по-английски, все общение с владельцами взял на себя Чарли. Первое время он опасался, что его уволят. Конфликт между Малфоями и Уизли насчитывал уже не одно поколение, и хотя Чарли понятия не имел, что случилось сотни лет назад, он сомневался, что его оставят в заповеднике. Ошибся.

В первую встречу Драко недружелюбно взглянул на него, но протянул руку.

— Насколько понимаю, вы — Чарли Уизли?

— Да. Кроме меня тут немногие знают английский.

— Не важно. Я знаю французский и немецкий.

— А румынский?

— Нет.

— Тогда вам все же придется иметь дело со мной.

— То есть вас приставили ко мне в качестве переводчика, Уизли? — Драко усмехнулся.

Из рассказов Рона Чарли знал, что Драко трусливый, подлый и пронырливый хорек. Возможно, так было в школе, а возможно, война существенно подправила младшему Малфою характер. Хотя скорее дело было в том, что он выполнял порученное отцом дело. Теперь именно от его решений зависела судьба нескольких десятков людей и драконов.

Драко старательно изображал хорошего хозяина. Лез во все дела и бумаги, знакомился с драконами, задавал вопросы работникам и явно старался вникнуть в суть дел. Чарли не замечал в его поведении никакого высокомерия или враждебности, все общение было сосредоточено на делах и спасении заповедника.

Через пару дней после прибытия он потребовал себе отдельный кабинет, все финансовые документы с начала года и Чарли Уизли в качестве переводчика.

— Значит так, Уизли, — сказал он, листая толстый журнал расходов. — Дело ваше плохо. Мой отец считает, что, если ничего не изменится, будет проще пустить всех драконов под нож на ингредиенты, чем вас содержать.

— Что?! — Чарли вскочил. От одной мысли об уничтожении драконов сердце едва не остановилось.

— То! Заповедник — частная собственность, мы имеем полное право так сделать, чтобы вернуть хотя бы часть уже затраченных средств.

Чарли с трудом боролся с желанием сжать тонкую шею Малфоя. Увы, это ничего бы не изменило.

— А о последствиях твой отец не подумал?

— Подумал. Именно поэтому здесь я. Уничтожение заповедника — это крайняя мера, которой он хочет избежать. Но если ничего не выйдет, у нас не останется другого выхода. Мы не можем тратить столько золота на благотворительность, от которой еще и никакой видимой пользы.

— Так продайте заповедник!

— Да кому он нужен? Одного взгляда в ваши финансовые отчеты хватит, чтобы любой потенциальный владелец сбежал со скоростью взбесившегося гиппогрифа. 

Чарли видел в этом зерно правды. Драконы — это дорого и опасно, не всякий согласится взять на себя заботу о такой беспокойной собственности. Но как Малфоям только в голову могло прийти — уничтожить заповедник! Чарли с трудом подавил злость.

— Допустим. Что дальше?

— Чтобы вытащить вас из той лужи дерьма, в которую вы себя загнали, нам придется работать вместе. Я мало понимаю в ваших драконьих делах, но у моей семьи до сих пор есть и связи, и ресурсы. Взгляд со стороны поможет снизить убытки, а там и до прибыли недалеко. Но нам придется работать вместе, Уизли. Как ты на это смотришь?

Чарли смотрел на это отрицательно, но обещал помочь. Ради этого ему пришлось оставить любимых драконов и заняться одним вполне определенным белобрысым, а также документами, счетами, договорами — той кипой бумажных дел, которой он всегда старался избежать. Из-за того, что основная часть документов была на румынском, на него свалилась и большая часть перевода. Взятый в помощь Дерек, который когда-то точно так же, как и Чарли, приехал из Британии изучать драконов, помогал мало. Совершенно не разбирался в терминологии. Чарли переводил, читал и работал теперь сутками. Только ради того, чтобы чешуйчатые красавцы продолжали жить и летать. 

Сначала отношения с Драко складывались непросто. Особенно тяжело было преодолеть взаимную неприязнь и научиться как-то доверять Драко, хотя и не во всем. У того был настоящий нюх на прибыль, он как будто заранее знал, какая идея принесет деньги, а какая будет убыточна. Именно Драко предложил сделать заповедник туристической достопримечательностью, аттракционом с демонстрацией охоты на драконов. Они вдвоем придумали, как все обустроить, чтобы охота была абсолютно безопасна как для гостей, так и для драконов и служащих заповедника, провели несколько репетиций и подали несколько рекламных объявлений — пока только в местной магической газете. Уже через пару дней потянулись первые смельчаки. Драко их развлекал, общаясь с гостями через Дерека, показывал, рассказывал, а Чарли с помощниками демонстрировали, как легко можно спеленать огромного монстра. 

Но одного туризма было мало. Основной доход заповедник всегда получал от другого.

Драконья шкура, кровь, когти, зубы и внутренности высоко ценились на магическом рынке. Но самих драконов было слишком мало, жили они долго, потомства давали редко, поэтому забивать их, будто скот, было совершенно невозможно. Но, если шкуру и внутренности действительно можно было извлечь, только убив дракона, то ради остального это было не обязательно. Они с Драко довольно долго придумывали, как все провернуть, чтобы не навредить животным и не ставить под угрозу жизнь людей. После проб и ошибок, которые едва не стоили Чарли руки, а Драко — шевелюры, подходящий вариант нашелся. Драконов усыпляли особым зельем, а потом быстро брали кровь, подрезали когти, удаляли пару зубов — благо, вместо удаленных быстро росли новые, и вырывали старые чешуйки. Драко шутил, что после этих операций злобные твари становились только краше.

Больше месяца Чарли проработал бок обок с Драко, когда понял, что неприязнь давно ушла. За делом старая вражда забылась, и пришло что-то вроде взаимного уважения.

— Что ж, Уизли, похоже, мы неплохо поработали, — сказал Дракон, просматривая финансовый отчет за последнюю неделю. — Если так пойдет и дальше, заповеднику ничего угрожать не будет. 

— Отметим? — Чарли спросил это раньше, чем подумал, что Малфои наверняка не ходят по деревенским кабакам.

Драко поднял голову и ухмыльнулся.

— Почему нет? Мы это заслужили.

Тогда-то все и случилось. Они, помнится, знатно набрались, когда Драко предложил позвать девочек. Только опьянением можно было объяснить то, что Чарли честно признался, что он не по этой части. Драко ухмыльнулся, опрокинул в себя рюмку местной крепкой настойки и потащил ничего не понимающего Чарли в свой гостиничный номер.

Дальнейшее Чарли помнил плохо. Светлая кожа, на которой слишком заметны пятна засосов, хмельная улыбка, влажные мягкие губы. Красивое нагое тело, которое Чарли подмял под себя, выгибалось от страсти. Приглашающе разведенные бедра, член, бесстыдно торчащий и явно требующий, чтобы его сжали, а потом облизали и пососали.

Чарли вколачивался в Драко с каким-то особым остервенением, словно давно об этом мечтал. Может, так оно и было, просто он старался об этом не задумываться. Драко был достаточно привлекательным, чтобы на него засматриваться, но Чарли в голову не приходило, что можно вот так легко затащить босса в постель.

— Давай, Уизли, давай! — постанывал Драко, выгибался, двигал бедрами, сам насаживаясь на член. 

И Чарли давал. Двигался, трахал и сжимал гладкие бедра и кончил, когда Драко застонал и выплеснулся себе на живот.

Наутро Драко не стал делать вид, что ничего не было, а Чарли предложил — для сокращения расходов, конечно же — перебраться к нему в дом. Драко заржал. И согласился. Сотрудничество перешло на новый уровень. Днем Драко убивался о договора, счета, отчеты о расходах и доходах, а вечером оттягивался, трахаясь едва ли не до потери сознания. Иногда Чарли казалось, что Драко все равно, с кем именно трахаться. Лишь бы хорошо было. И его, по-видимому, все устраивало. 

Драко был совершенно не похож ни на кого из прежних любовников Чарли. Обычно он предпочитал крепких брюнетов с длинными волосами, в которые так приятно зарываться рукой. Но главное — мужчин постарше. В их с Драко отношениях было очень мало эмоций, они и целовались-то редко, и всегда это происходило по инициативе Чарли. Драко при этом морщился, отворачивался и шипел что-то про девчачьи нежности. 

Через месяц Драко отправился с отчетом к отцу, и, казалось, он больше не вернется. Да и с чего бы? Дела в заповеднике пошли на лад, и теперь можно было справиться и без прямого участия Малфоев. Но очень скоро Чарли понял, что скучает по своему боссу. Он пытался спрятаться от тоски за делами, забыться в объятиях очередного любовника, но понял, что это его совершенно не удовлетворяет. И не хочется никого, кроме Драко. 

Драко вернулся через три недели. Сказал, что надолго. Он наплел отцу, что за заповедником все еще надо приглядывать, и сбежал сюда, к Чарли. И, говоря это, улыбался так хитро и счастливо, что в душе Чарли стало тепло-тепло. Тогда у него и появилась совершенно сумасшедшая мысль, что они с Драко не просто трахаются, что за этим есть нечто большее. Они спокойно прожили три месяца, работая бок о бок, а потом отец Драко потребовал, чтобы тот срочно отправился по семейным делам во Францию, а сам прибыл в заповедник.

Сначала Чарли думал, что тот всего лишь хочет воочию убедиться в эффективности работы собственности, но, похоже, все было не так просто. И Чарли совершенно не представлял, что с этим делать.

* * *  
Чарли какое-то время бродил вокруг домика, обдумывая предложение Малфоя. Смотрел на летающих в вышине драконов, на едва видную отсюда ограду заповедника, вершины далеких гор. Принятие должности значило, что он станет хозяином всей этой земли. Частично, разумеется. Но и подсиживать Богдэна, который столько сделал для заповедника и для самого Чарли не хотелось. И все же, раз Богдэн Малфоев не устраивает, они в любом случае поставят во главе кого-нибудь своего. Не факт, что получится сработаться с новичком и тот не приведет свою команду, которая поставит весь заповедник на уши. Чарли уже понял, что должен согласиться. 

Не хотелось. Чарли обожал драконов, любил возиться с малышами, дрессировать подростков, изучать взрослых, даже наблюдать за созреванием яиц. Останется ли у него на это время в новой должности, предугадать невозможно. Он открыл дверь домика, прошел через заставленный ящиками для ингредиентов холл, и зашел в свой кабинет. Как он и думал, Малфой был там. Сидел в кресле и, презрительно щурясь, листал глупый маггловский комикс, который уже сто лет валялся у Чарли на столе.

— Я обдумал ваше предложение.

Малфой отбросил комикс и поднялся.

— Я согласен, — добавил Чарли. Его пробрала дрожь, будто он нырнул с головой в холодную воду. 

— Вот и отлично, мистер Уизли, — Малфой холодно улыбнулся.

Чарли едва не поежился. Взгляд у Малфоя был неправильный. Изучающий. Заинтересованный. 

— Детали обговорим позже, но не думаю, что для вас что-то сильно поменяется. Кроме денежного вознаграждения, разумеется. Обычно, управляющим положен процент от прибыли.

— Я здесь не из-за денег.

— Разумеется, мистер Уизли.

Малфой скользнул взглядом сверху вниз и снова посмотрел Чарли в лицо.

— Предлагаю отметить ваше повышение. У меня в гостинице есть приличный коньяк — не желаете составить компанию?

Отказываться было неприлично. Соглашаться не хотелось. У Чарли возникло ощущение, что он собирается заглянуть в логово голодного дракона. И он даже не очень понимал, с чего вдруг так подумал. Чарли не боялся Люциуса Малфоя. В детстве от отца он наслушался разных историй, но ни одна не была страшной, скорее мерзкой. Малфой, по словам отца, был отвратительным, подлым типом, готовым на все ради своих целей. С Малфоем надо было быть осторожным, но бояться его? Что за ерунда!

— Если недолго, у меня много дел, — решил пойти на компромисс Чарли. 

Ведь за пятнадцать минут не может случиться ничего особенного?

Через полчаса он сидел совершенно расслабленный в гостиной самого дорогом номере местного отеля. Отель размещался в старом замке, содержался Владом Ареску, старым сквибом. В отеле останавливались как маги, так и магглы. Но в номере Малфоя маггловского не было ничего, даже электричества. На столе и каминной полке стояли тяжелые канделябры с высокими горящими свечами, нерастопленный камин был заполнен дровами, пол застелен огромным мягким ковром с неярким рисунком. Гостиная была почти пуста — столик, диван и два кресла. За окном уже сгустились сумерки, но плотные шторы не были задернуты, открывая чудесный вид на горы. 

Как Чарли ни старался много не пить, за оживленной беседой не заметил, как они прикончили почти половину бутылки. И останавливаться на этом не хотелось. Напряжение постепенно ушло, язык развязался, Малфой все подливал и подливал в бокал Чарли коньяк, а он рассказывал о драконах, о своем увлечении ими, восхищался, вспоминал забавные истории. 

Они очень быстро перешли на "ты". Люциус все слушал, улыбался, задавал вопросы и сам рассказывал, например, о том, как еще в молодости побывал на драконьей охоте в Китае.

Чем пьянее становился Чарли, тем больше ему нравился Люциус. Внешне. Он и так знал, что Драко очень похож на отца, но раньше казалось, что младший Малфой симпатичней. Сейчас Чарли уже не был в этом уверен. В Люциусе была какая-то особая грация, уверенность, сила, которой еще не успел набраться Драко. Наберется, куда денется. Порода как-никак. Чарли вдруг понял, что рассматривает Малфоев как некое семейство драконов, и ему стало смешно.

Люциус передал ему очередной наполненный горьким и ароматным коньяком бокал, и их пальцы на мгновение соединились. Чарли поднял взгляд и наткнулся на лукавую улыбку, от которой быстрее забилось сердце. Он снова откинулся в кресле и закрыл глаза. В голове приятно шумело, голос Люциуса убаюкивал, и как Чарли ни напоминал себе о том, кто есть Люциус Малфой, хмельной разум не мог сопротивляться обаянию. Люциус нравился Чарли все больше и больше. По крайней мере, в этот конкретный вечер.

— Тебе плохо?

Чарли встрепенулся и выпрямил спину.

— Нет, просто устал. Наверное, мне уже пора.

— Так торопишься? Я был бы не против, если бы ты остался здесь до утра.

Чарли уставился на него — такого откровенного предложения он не ожидал.

— Я, пожалуй, пойду, — сказал он, поднимаясь с кресло. Его чуть повело, и он схватился рукой за каминную полку.

— И куда же ты в таком состоянии? — усмехнулся Люциус.

Он тоже поднялся и подошел к Чарли совсем близко. Чарли понимал, что может спокойно уйти и ничего не изменится. Он в любом случае возглавит заповедник, отношения с боссом, так и останутся деловыми и доброжелательными, но он упустит шанс. Пусть даже этот шанс ему, кажется, не очень-то и нужен.

«А почему, собственно, нет?» — подумал он вдруг. Никаких клятв и обещаний они с Драко друг другу не давали. Да и Драко сейчас далеко, а вот этот, второй Малфой, совсем близко. И Чарли качнулся вперед, будто его просто повело, и он совершенно случайно ткнулся губами в рот Малфоя, что стало их первым неловким поцелуем.

В отличие от сына, Люциус, похоже, целоваться любил. Его губы были мягкими и податливыми, он позволял Чарли вести, осторожно поддерживая его за талию. Чарли ощущал теплую ладонь у себя на спине, которая сначала скользнула вверх, а потом сползла вниз и сжала задницу. Тут уже он сам осмелел, запустил ладонь в волосы Люциуса, сжал, потянул. Они были такие гладкие, и очень-очень мягкие, словно шелк. Люциус откинул голову, и Чарли скользнул губами по его чуть шершавому подбородку, шее, облизал кадык. Новый партнер — это всегда новые открытия. Кто-то теряет голову, когда ему облизывают уши, кто-то любит целоваться так, что можно забыть, как дышать. Драко совершенно сходил с ума, когда Чарли облизывал его соски. А вот с Люциусом еще только предстояло разобраться. 

Не прекращая поцелуев, Чарли начал расстегивать мантию. Пуговички казались слишком маленькими и неудобными, выскальзывали из пальцев, их хотелось выдрать с мясом, но он не решался. Он почувствовал, как Люциус коснулся ширинки на его брюках и слегка сжал через плотную ткань член. Погладил, снова сжал. От этих действий Чарли бросило в жар, он застонал и, наконец, стащил проклятую мантию, под которой обнаружилась еще и рубашка.

— На тебе слишком много одежды, — пробормотал Чарли.

— Это легко исправить.

Люциус стащил рубашку через голову и потянул Чарли за собой через двустворчатую дверь, за которой оказалась спальня. В ней царил густой сумрак, но обстановка интересовала Чарли в последнюю очередь. Кровать он и так видел прекрасно, и именно на нее они с Люциусом и упали, стаскивая друг с друга штаны. Чарли казалось, что в него то ли вселился бес, то ли его опоили афродизиаком. Он прижимал Люциуса к кровати, целовал, ласкал и даже подумать не мог о том, чтобы остановиться, и о том, что будет дальше. Люциус подсказал сам. Когда Чарли обхватил губами головку члена, Люциус потянул за волосы, выдохнул: «Нет, я хочу не так», — приподнял и развел ноги, открываясь.

Чарли прошиб пот, а от возбуждения потемнело в глазах. Он на мгновение замер и этого мгновения хватило, чтобы ситуация поменялась. Чарли оказался придавлен тяжелым телом Люциуса, а бока сжаты его бедрами.

— Что ж ты такой неуверенный, Чарли?

Чарли хотел возразить, но Люциус поцеловал его, и говорить расхотелось. Он не заметил, откуда Люциус достал смазку, только почувствовал, как тот приподнялся, сместился, а потом обхватил ладонью его член. Чарли едва сдержал стон, прикосновение было невозможно приятным. А Люциус, будто увлекся, водил рукой то медленно, то быстрее, гладил.

— Если ты не остановишься… — Чарли едва мог говорить.

— Какой же ты нетерпеливый. — Люциус как будто улыбался.

Он открыл флакон со смазкой и обильно нанес ее на член Чарли. А сам Чарли цеплялся за скользкую простыню, только бы не кончить раньше времени. Он совершенно не мог поверить в то, что должно произойти. А потом Люциус приподнялся и, помогая рукой, медленно насадился на член. Чарли застонал, было так хорошо, горячо, тесно… А в голове не осталось ни одной связной мысли.

* * *  
Чарли встретил утро в постели Люциуса. Один. Сейчас он не очень понимал, как получилось, что он не просто переспал, а трахнул своего работодателя, босса, отца своего любовника, старого врага отца, Пожирателя смерти и, по слухам, «правую руку» Волдеморта. В общем — Люциуса Малфоя. Такое безумие можно было объяснить только алкоголем и помутнением рассудка. И это совершенно не укладывалось в голове. Чарли вскочил и бросился в ванную. Ему был жизненно необходим холодный душ. На трезвую голову все, что происходило вечером и ночью, казалось абсолютно нереальным и... неправильным.

Он вышел из душа, с трудом нашел свои вещи, разбросанные по всей комнате, и оделся. Если везение ему не изменило, Люциуса в номере не окажется. Он вполне мог уйти по делам. Чарли осторожно приоткрыл дверь в гостиную и... увы! — Люциус сидел на диване с газетой в одной руке и чашкой в другой. На нем был длинный зеленый халат, через слегка расходящиеся полы которого виднелись длинные ноги. Чарли сглотнул.

— Доброе утро, — посмотрел на него Люциус. — Разделишь со мной завтрак?

Чарли кивнул и приблизился к столу. Вести себя естественно, будто ничего примечательного не случилось, не получалось. Он чувствовал себя... странно. Люциус смерил его взглядом, вздохнул, положил газету и поднялся.

— Подозреваю, что ты думаешь что-то вроде «Я переспал с собственным начальником, с Пожирателем смерти! Какой ужас!»

— Нет, — соврал Чарли.

— Вы, гриффиндорцы, иногда переживаете из-за такой ерунды.

— Мистер Малфой, — Чарли увидел, что глаза Люциуса опасно сузились, и поправился: — Люциус...

Но Люциус не дал ему договорить:

— Не надо пытаться объясниться. Напились, переспали — о чем тут вообще говорить? Разве я похож на обиженную девственницу? Или ты теперь боишься, что я буду требовать от тебя подобных подвигов каждую ночь? Что же ты меня монстром таким считаешь?

Глаза у Люциуса смеялись, и Чарли вымученно улыбнулся. Действительно, что в этом такого?

— Сложно сразу привыкнуть, — наконец нашелся он.

— Ну... времени у нас немного, но пока еще есть. — Люциус наклонился и со вкусом его поцеловал. — Сейчас мы спокойно позавтракаем, — сказал он, когда оторвался от губ Чарли, — и отправимся в заповедник. Вчера ты обещал рассказать о разведении драконов и их детенышах. Мне кажется, это очень подходящее для сегодняшнего дня дело.

* * *  
Они провели день вдвоем. Чарли быстро забыл робость. Драконы и внимательный слушатель всегда легко развязывали язык. И Чарли говорил, говорил и говорил; показал инкубаторы, где созревали яйца более десятка видов драконов, продемонстрировал «ясли» и «детский сад», провел к логовам самых красивых, интересных и редких подопечных. Потом речь зашла о всадниках на драконах, и это вызвало у Люциуса особый интерес. Смутившись, Чарли рассказал, что ему удалось приучить одного из драконов к седлу, но полет все еще оставался опасным делом. Драконы, даже самые смирные, были слишком своенравны. Люциуса это не остановило. Он захотел полетать. Чарли пытался его отговорить, но это было бесполезно. Пришлось показывать.

Чарли и боялся, и предвкушал этот полет. Драко в свое время не рискнул составить ему компанию. У Чарли было ощущение, что тот вообще предпочитает разглядывать драконов со стороны. Люциус был не таким. Он тянул руки к малышам, совершенно не боясь их погладить, и вот теперь бесстрашно взирал на взрослого румынского длиннорога, на котором они собирались лететь. Длиннорога звали Кастор. 

Почти десять лет назад случилось невероятное событие. Из одного яйца вылупилось сразу два маленьких дракончика, одним из них и был Кастор. Дракончики были такими слабыми, что оставить их матери не решились. Чарли выкармливал их сам. Поллукс, несмотря на всю заботу, зелья и внимание, не выжил, а вот Кастор вырос и не забыл, кто его выкормил. Он единственный позволял Чарли не только взобраться на спину, но и приладить широкое седло.

Чарли всегда любил летать. Даже когда играл в квиддич, его больше интересовала не игра, а именно полет. Возможность нестись со скоростью ветра, закладывая сложнейшие виражи в погоне за неуловимым снитчем, ощущать бьющий в лицо ветер. Но метла не шла ни в какое сравнение с драконом.

Люциус обхватил Чарли за талию, прижался к его спине, и дракон взмыл ввысь, подчиняясь воле хозяев. Они пронзали холодный воздух, поднимались к отвесным скалам и спускались в речную долину. Заповедник был огромен, и только так, на драконе, можно было увидеть его весь. Ощущение полета и свободы будоражило кровь, а еще то, как Люциус прижимался к нему и осторожно целовал над ухом. Наверное, это было что-то похожее на счастье. Никогда полет не приносил столько наслаждения, и, уже на земле, Чарли не смог и не захотел отказать Люциусу, когда тот предложил провести вместе еще одну ночь. А потом был еще день, еще ночь, а потом Люциус уехал.

Чарли ждал возвращения Драко, но тот так и не появился, и не написал. А через неделю ему пришло приглашение на торжественный обед в честь бракосочетания Драко Малфоя и Астории Гринграсс. Чарли не поехал. Он чувствовал себя обманутым, хотя не мог объяснить почему. Ни Люциус, ни Драко ему ничего не обещали. Но он никак не мог отделаться от мысли, что, если бы он не переспал с Люциусом, Драко бы вернулся. Записку Люциуса с коротким «Приезжай» Чарли так же проигнорировал, а вечер в день свадьбы провел, надираясь в кабаке. 

Все силы и время он отдал на заповедник. Прибыли почти не было, но дело теперь шло не в убыток. Туристов становилось все больше, много денег приносили сувениры и книги о драконах. Чарли даже подумывал об организации выездных лекций для популяризации заповедника. От Малфоев ничего слышно не было, и временами возникало впечатление, что он сам себе хозяин. Это было и хорошо, и... не очень. Он скучал по Малфоям, но даже не мог сказать, по кому больше — взрывному Драко или Люциусу, который казалось, был влюблен в драконов едва ли не сильнее, чем сам Чарли. Сейчас ему казалось, что угроза уничтожить заповедник была блефом. А может, ему только показалось, что Люциусу есть до драконов дело. С Малфоями никогда нельзя быть ни в чем уверенным.

Однажды встретившись с Биллом, он под кружку пива рассказал, как умудрился вляпаться. Билл усмехнулся и спросил:

— Вот тянет же тебя, брат, на опасных тварей. Интересно, кто же тебе пришелся больше по душе? Надеюсь, не Люциус. Тот еще мерзавец.

— Да пошли они оба, — отмахнулся тогда Чарли, а сам задумался над вопросом. И ответ ему не понравился.

С Драко он прожил несколько месяцев, с Люциусом всего три дня. Но почему-то казалось, что эти три дня стоили всех месяцев с Драко. И это сводило с ума. Он никак не мог избавиться от мысли, что Люциус специально его соблазнил, чтобы разрушить отношения с Драко. Это были всего лишь догадки, и Чарли не был уверен, что хочет знать правду.

* * *  
Жемчужина родилась в начале мая. У двух совершенно нормальных зеленых драконов из яйца вылупилось нечто совершенно удивительное. С белой, слегка розоватой, чешуей, еще мягкими коготками и рожками и ясными голубыми глазами. Чудо известило мир о своем приходе бодрым писком, раскрыло маленькие розовые крылья и потянулось мордочкой, ища маму. Огромная драконица Лета опустила морду, принюхалась и осторожно лизнула это чудо, помечая своим запахом. Чарли счастливо выдохнул — признала. 

Этот дракончик должен был в будущем стать жемчужиной коллекции, но сейчас ему нужны были тепло, уход и материнская любовь.

— Прекрасна.

Чарли не повернулся на знакомый голос, только сжал пальцы на ограде загона и ощутил, как быстрее забилось сердце.

— Приехали осмотреть свои владения, мистер Малфой?

— Кажется, ты называл меня по имени, Чарли.

— Это было слишком давно.

Чарли обернулся. В конце концов, что тут такого? Хозяин приехал к управляющему его собственностью. Есть ли повод для переживаний?

Люциус совершенно не изменился. Высокий, ухоженный, уверенный в себе. Все тот же спокойный взгляд, почти улыбка на губах, упрямый подбородок. 

— Все не было времени заглянуть. Сначала эта свадьба — я надеялся, что ты приедешь. — Он посмотрел на Чарли. — Потом министерство…

— Надеялся, что приеду? — Чарли усмехнулся. — Это было бы странно. Я всего лишь управляющий заповедником драконов. Что мне делать на свадьбе?

— Пить, танцевать, — что все делают? И я рассчитывал поговорить с тобой раньше, но вырвался только сейчас.

«Чушь», — подумал Чарли. А вслух произнес:

— Да о чем разговаривать? Я все понимаю, Драко — наследник семьи, он должен жениться, завести детей, а увлечение драконами и всякими Уизли никак в это не вписывается.

Он все же сказал это. Люциус поднял бровь, а потом расхохотался.

— Так вот оно как по-твоему было? Ты решил, что я обменял себя на сына. Выкупил его, если так можно выразиться.

— Я этого не говорил.

— То есть вы, мистер Уизли, считаете, что я, простите за выражение, трахаюсь не потому, что мне это может нравиться, а потому что у меня какие-то далеко идущие цели? Вы прекрасно обо мне думаете. Хотя, учитывая вашу фамилию, чего еще было ожидать.

Люциус скривил губы, но у Чарли не было впечатления, что он так уж обиделся. Это все было напоказ, будто тот ждал обвинений и заранее придумал, что скажет в ответ.

— И, тем не менее, после твоего визита Драко не вернулся и решил жениться, хотя раньше об этом ни словом не обмолвился.

— Возможно, ваши отношения были не настолько искренни, как ты думал, Чарли. 

— Да к черту все.

Он отвернулся, в груди неприятно тянуло, то ли от разочарования, то ли от обиды. Но даже если он прав насчет Малфоев, некого винить в потере Драко, кроме себя. Непонятно одно, зачем Люциус приехал снова и чего именно хочет.

Жемчужина залезла на крыло матери и бодро карабкалась по нему, цепляясь слабыми лапками. Чарли почувствовал, как Люциус подошел ближе и встал рядом. Они почти коснулись друг друга плечами.

— Нам удалось добиться почти полной отмены закона, запрещающего разводить на территории Британии драконов. Я хочу организовать драконий заповедник и хочу, чтобы его возглавил именно ты.

Чарли покосился на него. 

— Как же ты добился отмены закона? Мне казалось, насчет драконов власти непоколебимы.

— Власть изменилась. Финансовая ситуация, цены на рынке ингредиентов и отношение к драконам тоже, как ни странно, стало лучше.

— Но я в жизни не поверю, что наше министерство послушало тебя. После всего, что ты… — Чарли не договорил, он впервые затронул скользкую тему прошлого Люциуса, но тот ничуть не смутился.

— Разумеется. Можно считать, чиновники сами пришли к правильным выводам. Главное — вовремя подать нужным людям идею.

Жемчужина с писком съехала по крылу вниз и шлепнулась у самой ограды. Люциус нагнулся, чтобы подобрать ее, протянул руку — Чарли едва успел оттолкнуть его и рухнул вместе с ним на влажную траву. Шипастый драконий хвост пронесся над ними, Лета издала громкий рык. Повезло, что рядом с детенышем она не дыхнула огнем.

Чарли навалился на Люциуса сверху. Тот лежал с открытыми глазами, грудь тяжело вздымалась, вдруг он усмехнулся, а потом и вовсе рассмеялся.

— Да, не стоит беспокоить детей, пока не познакомишься с их родителями.

— Именно.

Чарли попытался подняться, но Люциус его удержал.

— Подожди.

— Нас могут увидеть и подумать что-нибудь не то.

— Плевать.

Чарли нервно рассмеялся.

— А мне — нет.

Люциус со вздохом выпустил его, сел и поправил одежду. Чарли устроился рядом и с трудом подавил желание положить голову ему на плечо. Он на самом деле ужасно испугался — даже руки дрожали, а сердце все еще стучало слишком быстро. А вот Люциус был как будто спокоен. Он с улыбкой смотрел, как Лета помогает дочке снова забраться на крыло, ласкает малышку, урчит ей что-то успокаивающее. Чарли почему-то казалось, что Драко так бы себя не вел.

— Возьмем их с собой в Англию? — вдруг сказал Люциус.

— Я не давал согласия. 

— Как хочешь. Подумай об отце, матери, братьях. Будешь чаще видеться с семьей. — Чарли хмыкнул. — Небо Британии успело соскучиться по драконам.

А сам Чарли соскучился по небу Британии. Ему хотелось поддаться соблазну, но слишком все нехорошо закончилось в прошлый раз.

— Я не могу тебе доверять, — выдавил он.

— Я и не прошу. Знаешь, иногда что-то делается из не самых лучших побуждений, а потом выходит, что дело обернулось к лучшему для всех. Хотел одного, а в итоге получил совсем другое, и гораздо более ценное.

В глазах Люциуса сияла решимость и, возможно, что-то похожее на надежду. 

Чарли отвернулся — он никак не мог понять, привлек ли Люциуса потому, что возился с драконами, или только из-за романа с сыном, да и привлек ли? Невозможно положиться на Малфоев, невозможно понять, когда они любят, а когда это только изображают. Да и вообще... невозможно с ними. С обоими.

Чарли молчал, хотя подозревал, что Люциус и так знает, что он уже согласился. О свободных драконах в Британии он мечтал со школы. Чарли не сомневался, что это приглашение сделано совсем не просто так, и ему еще придется выбирать, кто ближе — Люциус, Драко или кто-нибудь еще? Но в эту секунду он точно знал, кому принадлежит его сердце.

* * *  
Спустя два года

Жемчужина замерла на краю утеса, а потом, подталкиваемая матерью, прыгнула и раскрыла свои чудесные белоснежные крылья. В солнечных лучах они слегка отливали розоватым.

— Выросла малышка.

Люциус подошел к Чарли со спины и чуть приобнял. Тот откинул голову, коснувшись плеча рыжей макушкой и сказал:

— Давно пора. Лета что-то с ней уж слишком долго возилась. 

— Любимых детей тяжело отпускать в свободный полет.

— Да уж.

Драко в заповеднике не появлялся. С Чарли если и виделся, то только на приемах, и Люциуса это полностью устраивало. Он не ревновал, нет, но ему очень не хотелось, чтобы два близких ему человека запутали все еще больше. 

Жемчужина покружила над утесом, красуясь перед матерью, а потом с силой оттолкнулась крыльями и устремилась выше. Лета недовольно фыркнула, соскочила со скалы и тяжело и будто нарочито медленно полетела за дочерью, порыкивая ей вслед.

— Завтра доставят пару норвежских хвосторог. Министерство, наконец, дало добро, — сказал Чарли. Он приложил ладонь к глазам, чтобы солнце не мешало видеть крылатых красавцев.

— Хорошо, когда отец и брат — не последние люди во власти.

— Они тут совершенно ни при чем.

Люциус хмыкнул и осторожно коснулся губами головы Чарли. Тот, наконец, отвлекся от созерцания драконов и повернулся лицом.

— Предлагаешь отпраздновать очередную победу? — его синие глаза лукаво блеснули.

— Праздников много не бывает.

— Определенно. Как только Нарцисса тебя так легко отпускает?

Люциус рассмеялся.

— Считает, что мужская компания идет мне на пользу. Говорит, молодею.

Чарли хмыкнул, обхватил за талию и прижал его к себе.

Мог ли Люциус предполагать, во что может вылиться глупейший спор с сыном? Определенно, нет. Он всего-то и хотел легонько щелкнуть Драко по носу, женить, пока не увели выгодную партию и подшутить над дурачком-Уизли. А в итоге подшутил над самим собой. Пусть он добился всего, чего хотел, но, только встретившись с Чарли и увидев драконов во всем великолепии, понял, что ему мало ночи и даже трех суток, мало владеть драконьим заповедником где-то на задворках Европы. Ему хотелось здесь и для себя и всех этих драконов, и одного рыжего драконолога. 

А Драко… Дракончик еще успеет вырасти во взрослого дракона и найти собственное сокровище, которое будет любить и хранить, пока останутся силы.


End file.
